The objective of this contract is to investigate the need and feasibility of a study concerning the inclusion of women in clinical research study populations. The Contractor will assemble a committee of experts and convene one meeting to address the question of whether a broad study should be conducted at a later date. The committee will consider (1) principles related to the generalizability of results to women from male- only research, (2) the scope of the concern regarding generalizability of results from male-only research, (3) methods of establishing principles to identify areas of research where inclusion of women would be most productive and (4) problems associated with including premenopausal women in clinical research.